The Runaways
by Poker Face William
Summary: A spin off from my story Red X Origin; The Runaways follows the story of Storm Master. an eighteen year old boy with some above average abilities. he soon learns that he's not the only one with these powers, and that being a hero isn't just about beating up crooks and having fun.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or anything associated with DC Comics. _

_This is the first chapter of The Runaways which takes place 5 years after chapter 19 of Red X Origin if you want to read the origin of Gale. I hope you enjoy, and please tell me if the second person narration is good or not, I'm trying it out._

Hi, the names Gale. I used to live in a small town named Electric city. Now I know what you're thinking, _Why is a small town named electric city?_ Well it's because of all the tornados that come through there, but nothing compares to the one that hit town when I was just 12 years old, a tornado that changed mine and criminals lives throughout my city.

To start things off I'll tell you about the night that my days as a hero got a little complicated. It was my 17th birthday and the night before school so I was hoping for a little fun.

************************************************** ***********************  
I was standing on top of the tallest building in town wearing a black jacket with a hood, black jeans, and a black shirt a blue lightning S on it. The wind was blowing through my brown and silver hair as I peered through my sunglasses looking for criminals.

My request for fun was finally answered when an alarm went off cueing me to jump down the fire escape and down the building, the rain starting to come down hard on my command.

As I ran the wind pushed me forward, sometimes even lifting me off of the ground.

When I reached the source of the sound I found a group of un-conscious men in sky masks. A woman in a black morph suit, black camo pants and matching jacket with an odd logo on the left breast pocket.

I stared at her for a few seconds, highly confused that she had taken them out.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" I asked as I took on a fighting stance pushing the wind against her side. "You haven't answered me."

The woman tilted her head, probably in confusion. What really got at me though was that she hadn't taken a fighting stance.

"You know I'm really grateful that you took out these guys, but that's usually my job." Still the woman didn't do anything, but continued to tilt her head. "You know storm master; master of storms, protector of Electric City?"

The woman continued staring at me, which was really getting on my nerves at this point, so I decided to make the first move. The first move of course was a giant gust of wind pushing her backwards into the sky.

The girl quickly spun around, somehow landing on her feet. Now before I tell you this next part; I didn't know her or what she could do. Let's remember this okay; it makes things a lot less embarrassing for me.

The woman disappeared into the shadow and went God Knows where. For a few minutes I stared where she had landed, the rain and wind slowing as I tried to figure out what had happened.

After the police showed up I decided it was time to go using the wind to launch myself up towards the roof of the building.

As I ran across the rooftops I saw the woman pop up next to an apartment building.

I thought about going in after her but I thought that investigating wasn't my style. I decided to leave that up to people like Nightwing, and Red Hood.


	2. Chapter 2

_First off I'd like to thank Krikanalo for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

As I usually did on the first day of school I drove slowly and half asleep to the one story high school four years of going to school there I could make the drive fully asleep, but that wasn't allowed by state law, so I stayed awake.

When I got to school I played catch up with the few people who were able to get out of this small town, and hung out with friends.

The entire morning sucked since every class gave the exact same lecture. I spent most of class writing down meteorological information that I had been observing.

Lunch was when my day got interesting though. I was sitting at my usual table with some friends. But that's not what was different.

I noticed a new girl at the far corner of the cafeteria. She had long silky black hair and tan skin. She wasn't dressed like she was from around here; hell, she didn't dress like she was from Kansas.

She had on a grey hoodie and baggie jeans. Even her free flowing hair didn't fit in with the rest of the girls in the cafeteria.

I was thinking about her the rest of the day, just how she was so _different _from the boring old life in this small town.

As I was driving home that day I saw her walking home, a back pack weighing her down.

_'I wonder if she needs a ride home.' _I thought to myself as I began to slow down. _'Well, I guess it's too late to think now.'_

I pulled my old 2013 Ford pickup to the shoulder of the road, opening the door for her.

"Do ya need a ride?" I asked as she looked at me; probably confused. "Don't worry, I don't bite."

"Do you know where the Lightning strike Apartment is?" she asked as she got into my truck closing the door behind her.

_'Well she sounds like she's from Kansas.'_ I said as I started to drive off, thinking about her accent. "Yeah, I visit it all the time."

She looked at me for a second a little confused still.

"My names Gale." I said as I reached my right hand over towards her.

"I'm Grace," she said as she shook my hand. I found it kind of odd that she paused to think of her name though. "Why do you hang out at the Condominium?" she asked confusion in her voice.

"hahahah, I like to watch all the fools that are moving to this town." I answered, the laughter flooding out of my mouth. "No offence Grace, it's just that I want a little more than a few tall buildings and a bunch shops out of my life."

"I think the small ness is the best part about this town." She answered; not seeming to take offence to me calling her a fool. "Secluded and away from everything else."

_'Basically you like for the same reason I don't.'_ I thought as I pulled up in front of the apartment.

"See you at school Grace." I called as she got out of my car. When she opened the door to her apartment I drove away to the garage I rented to change into my costume.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood on the roof of the apartment building waiting for the woman to come out again. _'This has been my turf for years; I'm not giving it up for a wanabee.'_

As I thought about it the wind began to pick up and lightning struck behind me. The temperature around me started to rise and hot water fell on my back as I waited.

I spent most of the night waiting until I decided to move on to look for some real fun.

As I ran along to roof tops I noticed the moon was about to go down and that I hadn't heard a single alarm all night. I decided to go home angry that I spent the whole night waiting for this woman to come out of her apartment.

I got into my truck, not bothering to take off my costume and started driving out of the city.

************************************************** ***********************  
Keiko

As I walked down the black assault I tried to ignore my other self's thoughts.

_'Keiko, do you even know where you are.'_ She asked, not actually trying to be mean, just asking. _'You left Japan months ago, but you had no idea where to go, and you don't even speak English.'_

_ 'I know Ala, but I don't want to hurt my family.' _I answered, trying to keep the idea that she was right out of my head.

_ 'If you let me I could teach you.' She continued, trying to get me to listen. 'At least let me teach you our name.' _

Ala and I snapped our head to the left, the smell of a young human drawing our attention.

There was a girl who looked about 14 walking against the wind wearing a black rain jacket, pants and pink rain boots. Of it was too big for her except the boots.

She had pale brown hair being pushed backwards, and she couldn't have been taller than me.

_'Ala, we don't attack humans.' _I said, reminding her of the rule we made long ago.

_'I know, but you can't blame more for smelling.'_ She answered, sounding as innocent as I was that night in 1982.

_I was standing in a back ally in Osaka, wearing white doctors coat a Dragon Ball shirt, and some baggy jeans. I had written a pentagram in a circle and laid candles at each point. I was chanting ancient Slovic words I had found on the internet._

_ Right as the salt I had used for the pentagram lit up four boys from school came down the alley. _

_ 'Think that the white man's devil will help you Keiko.' One of them said swinging a pipe in his hand the other 3 laughing as he said it. 'Well, he's not here yet.'_

_ The boys ran up to me hitting me with the pipes. I fell onto the pentagram knowing that I had failed to stop them, tears running down my face._

_ 'Bye Keiko.' The leader said dropping his pipe on my face. 'Keiko Suzuki; the Devils whore.' He said nudging the boy closest to him with his elbow as they laughed and walked away._

_ I laid there for a while bleeding out when a raven landed on my blood soaked chest, and spoke to me._

_ 'Keiko, I'm an Ale.' She started, a kindness to her voice I wasn't used to. 'I can save you if you want, but it will have a cost.'_

_ I simply nodded at her and she turned into a dark wind interring my body through my mouth._

_ Right then we stood up and started running, transforming into a cheetah, when we caught up to the boys we slaughtered them, but Ala was really the one in control._

_ As we walked away I told her, 'We won't hurt anyone but the guilty.' And she agreed, beginning our career as a hero._

We started paceing ourselves off of the girl. Right when we had decided to walk over a lightning bolt hit an electrical Pylon, dropping it on top of the girl.

We Ran over to the girl to see if she was alright. As I leaned down the sound of an approaching car caught my attention.

The vehicle was a larger black pick up with odd symbols in a blue oval on the grill.

_'Ala, translate everything I see and hear to Japanes.' _I said as a man in all black jumped out of the car.

"Kid, back away I'll handle this." He said as the temperature started to cool a little. "Lizzy," He said stopping as he looked at the girl.

"I'll help." I said morphing into a gorilla. I don't know if the man understood me but that didn't matter to me.

After I moved the pylon off the girl the man bent down to pick her up.

"I'm Storm Master." He said as he put the girl in the car. "What's your name?" he asked as he extended his hand to shake.

_'Ala, what's our name in English?' _I asked as the man waited.

_'Doctor Devil.'_

_ "Doctor Devil."_

_Sorry about the new character and brief background on her, but she'll be important in the rest of the story. For who the Lizz is you'll have to Follow and Review to find out._


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry that the last chapter was so long and I've put a big gap in between the chapters. Hope you enjoy._

I sat in the black truck holding up Liz, her blonde hair getting in my face. The weather outside had gotten pretty cold but the lightning had stopped all together.

"I need to drop Liz off at the hospital." Storm Master said as he drove up next to a white two story building. "I'll be back in a few seconds."

_'What are you doing with this guy?'_ Ala asked as Storm Master carried Liz towards the building.

_'He seems nice, and if he has any powers he might understand me.' _I answered, annoyed at Ala.

_'Us, the only reason Dr. Devil exists is because we combined.'_ Ala said, now annoyed at me. _'We should have killed him when we had the chance.'_

_'We don't kill!' _I said as the door to the car opened, Storm Master coming in.

"I should call my parents, say that I'm going to be at the garage a little longer." He said as he started to drive away from the building.

_'No one can understand us, not even him.' _Ala continued forcing me to take my attention away from Storm Master.

_'If anyone can, it'll be someone like him.'_ I said trying to convince Ala to at least give him a chance. _'Let him show us his true colours okay.'_

_ 'Fine, but one slip up and I get to do what I want.' _She said anger showing in her voice.

"Well," Storm Master said looking at out of the corner of his eye. "Do you have a real name?"

"Keiko Suzuki." I said, looking a little confused at his question. "Naze?"

"Keiko, I don't speak Japanese." He said looking confused behind his sunglasses as the sun came over the horizon. "My name's Gale Lee, it's nice to know your team mates names isn't it."

"Anatahadare ni kono jōhō o tsutaeru koto de, watashitachi o uragitta baai, watashi wa anata no nodo o kami kirudeshou.." Ala Said quite angrily as to prove her point to me.

"Well isn't that cute, trying to be all mean _Doctor Devil_." Gale said, being a little condescending. "Well, I'll need to learn Japanese, or you'll need to learn English." Gale continued as he drove into a garage.

"Let's get some breakfast, there's some stuff in the fridge, I have a bathroom, and a bed, so you can stay here if you want." Gale said as he grabbed a yellow bottle with a blue lid out of the small fridge. "I have school in two hours so you'll be on your own all day, but I'll see you when I get back."

At tha Gale chugged his drink and jumped into his truck. As he closed the door I noticed something was off.

"Anata no ishō o nuide wa ikemasen." I said and he looked down realising he was still in his costume.

Gal jumped out of the truck and took off his shirt and jacket grabbing a white T shirt.

"Thanks for the warning me, if that's what you said." Gale said as he jumped back in the truck his back pack over his right shoulder. "See you after school today." He said as he drove out of the garage leaving me alone with Ala.

_Yes this Chapter contained Japanese, here are the translations. Naze = Why, _Anatahadare ni kono jōhō o tsutaeru koto de, watashitachi o uragitta baai, watashi wa anata no nodo o kami kirudeshou = if you betray us by telling anyone this information I will bite your throat out Anata no ishō o nuide wa ikemasen = Shouldn't you take off your costume.


	5. Chapter 5

I was sitting at my launch table reading over my text book for science when someone covered my eyes.

"Guess who sweetie pie." the high southern voice said behind me.

"Jennie, what's up honey?" I answered as I turned my head around to see my beautiful blonde girlfriend. "Haven't seen you since the last day of school."

"I've been in Switzerland." She said giggling. "I told you that I'd be a day late for school silly."

"Oh yeah, I've just been a little busy this summer." I said as she sat down in the chair on my right. "I would have called if I wasn't working so much."

"One day you're going to have to take me to this 'job' of yours Gale." She laughed grabbing the mashed potatoes from my tray. "Jess told me that you drove the new girl home yesterday."

"Yeah, I thought that she could use some friends." I said as I took my potatoes back from her.

"Well, let someone else make nice nice with the freak." Jennie said angrily.

"She's not a freak Jenn." I said stirring up the wind in the room. "Besides it's not really yours or Jess' business who I drive home after school."

"You are my boyfriend Gale, nothing you do is private." Jennie said as she caressed my shoulder.

"Well if that's what a relationship is I'm not sure I want to be in one." I said as the air started to get hot around me.

"You can't talk to me like that Gale Lee!" She scolded me putting one of her fingers on my chest.

"I can talk to you however I want Jenifer!" I shouted as I stood up thunder clapping in the lunch room.

Everyone in the room turned to look at me surprised that I would yell like that.

"Sit down Gale, people are starin." Jennie whispered to me as she pulled on my arm.

"I'm not sittin down." I said as I pulled my arm away from her. "Not here at least."

I reached down and grabbed my bag lightning and thunder filling the sky's outside. I walked to the back of the launch room and sat down at an empty table that only had one person sitting at it.

"Hey Grace, sorry about that by the way." I said as I put my tray on the table next to her.

"What are you sorry about?" She asked looking at me with a goofy smile on her face. "It's kind of fun to see some drama at this school."

"I don't like causin a sean." I said finishing off my mashed potatoes. "Hey, you're stayin at the Lighning Strike Condo right?" I asked remembering the night I first saw ninja girl.

"Yeah, you drove me there." She answered laughing at the question. "Why do you ask?"

"Well there's this new super hero in town that lives there." I said as I poked the mystery meat with my fork. "I like to keep track of the people who are keeping me safe."

"What's this hero look like?" Grace asked taking a drink from her thermos.

"She wears a black morph suit and some black camo stuff." I answered, grabbing my leather water sack. "Seen anyone like that goin into your condo?"

"Actually I have." She answered smiling. "Storm Master."

************************************************** ***********************  
_In case you haven't noticed Grace is the ninja girl that Gale ran into in chapter one. Who are these heroes and what do they have to do with each other. The only way you can find out is by following and reviewing, because if this isn't successful than I might not continue_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics, DCAU, or any of the characters associated with it._

_************************************************** ***********************  
_ Grace and I walked out of the school building, me with my back to the parking lot.

"How did you get your powers?" I asked as I continued too back towards the asphalt. "I mean is it a Metagene, or magic, are you an alien?"

"I don't know to tell the truth." She answered turning me around before I stepped off the curve. "I've had them as long as I can remember which isn't very long."

"How did you know I was storm Master?" I continued as I opened my trucks passenger door.

"How many teenagers do you know with grey lightning bolts in their hair?" she answered with a grin as she stepped into the truck.

I ran around the front of my truck pulling the door open with the wind letting myself jump in as soon as I got there.

"There's this girl I want you to meet." I said as I buckled my seat belt. "But I have to make a stop first."

I stood in the E.R. waiting room with Grace by my side. I tried not to show how worried I was about Lizz. She was my sister and the closest member of my family, but I hardly knew Grace so I couldn't let her know that.

"Mr. Lee, your sister is ready for pick up." A slightly older doctor said with a gruff tired voice.

I stood up to follow him, motioning for Grace to stay where she was. I could cry in front of Lizz, but not her.

"You know I'm the doctor who treated you when you were struck by lightning." The doctor said as we walked down the hall. "Your sister showed similar centimes you, including your grey hair."

I looked at him, surprised at what he was saying.

"I don't know if her Metagene will be identical to yours, but she will develop one."

"I don't know what you're talking about doctor." I said keeping my face as stern and emotionless as possible, and since the room was already so cold it just became thick. "I'm not a Metahuman."

"Gale, it's all right." The black man said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Your secret is safe with me."

The doctor led me into a dimly light room with my sister writing in her brain game book, a stitched up gash on her forehead.

"She'll be fine, some minor headaches for the next few days, but that should be normal. Keep her away from water for a week, or at least cover up the parts that have been stitched." The doctor handed me a form and I signed a big G on the dotted line.

"Thank you Doctor, Grace." I said looking at his name tag. "But I think I'll be looking for a different doctor next time Lizz needs medical assistance."

I noticed a wheel chair, looked at it for a few seconds then back at Doctor Grace. He nodded at me with a slight smile on his face. I walked over and carried Lizz to the chair and wheeled her out of the room and down the hallway the air beginning to heat up.

"What was that all about Gale?" Lizz asked as we rolled down the hallway.

"The doctor asked questions that he shouldn't have." I said, handing her my sun glasses as I kissed her forehead. "Next time call me when I'm late to pick you up."

"Don't worry so much Gale." She said putting my shades on as we entered the waiting room.

I walked up to the front desk and paid the money to rent the wheel chair, signing the necessary forms.

"Any more stops we need to make?" Grace asked from behind as I signed the last form with the big recognizable G.

"I need to drop Lizz off at the farm." I said turning to my new friend. "But I could drop you at the garage if you want."

"No, it'll be nice to visit your farm anyhow." Grace said looking down at the creased browed Lizz. "Hi Lizz, I'm Grace, a friend of your brothers."

"Nice to meet you Grace." Lizz said, trying to be sweet like she always was around my friends.

I pulled into the garage, closing the door once I was fully in. "I warn you, she might not be the happiest to meet you." I said looking at Grace as I did.

"I'll be fine Gale." She said unbuckling her seat belt. "Now where is this friend of yours?"

Grace and I got out of the truck and walked over to the couch to wait for Keiko. I turned on the TV and the new came on.

"A series of robberies have taken place in Gotham and Blüdhaven." The reporter said showing all the buildings that had been robbed in the right hand corner of the screen. "Each scene has no evidence that the police or League can fin…" she was cut off as I changed the channel.

"Why'd you change the channel?" Grace asked looking at the weather being displayed on the screen.

"I don't really want to hear about the almighty Justice League." I said turning as the door to the bathroom creaked open and Keiko stepped out wearing one of my shirts and cargo pants, water dripping from her black and red hair.

"Dare ga kanojodesu?" Keiko asked a touch of anger in her voice. "Anata wa watashi no himitsu o mamaru to itta."

"Keiko, before you get mad, she's like us, she has powers." I said standing and putting my hands up. "I don't mean to betray my trust, and I haven't told her anything about you."

"Kanojo o aru!" Keiko shouted pointing at Grace. "Ima!"

"Keiko, please calm down." I said starting to walk towards her. "Give Grace a chance."

"Komakaidesuga, watashi wa kanojo no ikite iru o iji suru jitsuyō wa arimasen." She said a slight scowl on her face, and her arms crossed in a cute way.

"Thanks, now Grace, this is Keiko, Keiko this is Grace."

_Another fun chapter, and another one with Japanese. Dare ga kanojodesu = who is she, Anata wa watashi no himitsu o mamaru to itta = you said you'd keep my secret, Kanojo o aru = get her out, ima = now, Komakaidesuga, watashi wa kanojo no ikite iru o iji suru jitsuyō wa arimasen = fine, but I don't have to keep her alive. Sorry if the Japanese is incorrect, and please don't forget to review._


	7. What The Hell

_I have a lot planned for this story so I decided to skip ahead a bit of what I'd planned to do. It's going to be a little confusing at first, but you'll get used to it._

I sat up in my bed looking at the mirror across from me. More grey streaks had been showing up in it lately and I had been getting sick. I really hoped that my genes weren't collapsing.

I got out of bed and grabbed my white shirt and opened walked across the hall to my sister's room and knocked on the door.

"Lizz, one hour before school." I called in, and then I turned to go down stairs.

************************************************** ***********************  
I was sitting at the small dining room table eating the last of my waffles when Lizz walked down the stairs.

"Hey, we got 30 minutes till we gotta go, eat up kay." I said as she sat down across from me. "Hey, it's the last day of school before summer, you should be excited."

"Yeah, but I have that parent teacher conference, remember." She said as she stuck a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"Right, finish up; we might need to leave a little early." I said as I walked over to the sink. "Would you mind if we picked up Grace on our way?"

"No, you can pick up your girlfriend." She said giggling behind me.

"Real funny Lizz, but she's not my girlfriend." I said as I put my dishes in the dish washer. "Hurry up, we gotta go."

I sat in the middle school principal's office like I did every year listening to all the things that Lizz needed to go to a therapist. I had heard the list every year, and every time I told my parents about it and they said it was ridiculous, and that Lizz was fine.

"Mr. Lee, I have told why Elizabeth needs to go to Therapy every year, and you still haven't done anything." She said looking at me with that same sympathy all of Lizz's and I's teachers gave me. "Have you told your parents?"

"Yes, I tell them every year." I said standing up. "Now could I please have a note saying where I was Ma'am?"

"Of course Gale." She opened a droor and pulled out one of her usual excuse sheets. "It's been a pleasure working with you Gale."

************************************************** ***********************  
I walked into my class room putting the note on the teacher's desk. I walked to the back of the class and through my bag on the desk next to Grace's.

"Where were you?" She asked leaning towards me.

"Middle school principal office." I answered, looking up at the rest of the class that was just talking to each other. "Why do we even have to come for the last day of school?"

"It's supposed to be a way to say good bye to your friends." She answered as she moved my bag onto the floor and leaned on my desk. "Of course most people go away for the summer."

"Well, luckily we aren't normal people." I said with my usual sly smile. "How about we go out on patrol after school lets out, I'm sure Lizz can get home on her own."

Just as I said it a shiny Harley Davidson motorcycle busted through the wall of the room knocking the teacher's desk out of the way. On top was a man wearing a suit with a silver cape and a Gas Mask.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am The Fabulous Gas Mask, and I'm here for Storm Master, Giga Shadow and Doctor Devil." He said as he got off his bike, grabbing a brief case. "If they do not comply in one hour my associates Zeppelin will bomb this city."

_'What. The. Hell.'_

_************************************************** ***********************  
Yes this chapter takes place and entire year after chapter 2. I'm sorry but if I wrote this the way I had originally planned the battle that's about to come up would have been the climax of the first story. Please review the story so I know what I can fix, or if I'm doing a good job._


	8. The Run

_This is immedietly connected to the last chapter, so be prepared for a fight._

_Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics, DCAU, or Earth 16._

_************************************************** ********************************  
_ I looked at the man ready to fight him, but it was too risky. I couldn't risk revealing who I really was.

"Grace, Go back to the garage and get Keiko." I whispered turning back to the man who had put his brief case on the teacher's desk.

"If these 'heroes' don't reveal themselves in one minute I will activate this gas bomb that is just enough to kill this room." He said pulling out a cylinder from the case. "Just in case my first threat wasn't enough."

"You're insane." The teacher said from behind his desk. "I will not allow you to harm these student…" sadly the teacher was cut off by a small rocket jetting through his head.

"Anyone else have any objections." A gruff woman's voice said from the whole in the wall. When I looked over I saw an Asian women with a samurai style haircut and armour to match, she also had metal legs and a purple scarf around her neck. "Because I'd just love to take out more people."

"That won't be necessary Mystical Rocket Girl." The Fabulous Gas mask said as he looked at the dead teacher bleeding on the floor. "Pity, he would have made a perfect test subject."

"You and your test, you need to find a better way to entertain yourself." The women said walking over to the much taller man. "Now how much longer do we have on that bomb?"

"Let's just say you should put on this gas mask." He said as he passed her a more modern mask that looked like a black version of the things the used in hospitals.

No sooner did she put it on did the bomb release the gas, and I had to act. I quickly created an air feeled around us trying to avoid showing the subtle movement in my wrist. After the gas stopped at the first desk The Fabulous Gas Mask looked at it suspiciously.

"It looks like one of our heroes is already here." he said, looking around the room. "Deathstroke will be happy with our progress."

The man looked around the room until his mask was pointed directly at me. "He fits the description, don't you think Mystical?"

"I'd say so Gas Mask." She replied, walking up to the field and pointing her arm at me. "Now why don't you come out, or I'll blast your head off."

"How 'bout not." I said looking her dead in the eyes. "I'd rather just stay in this air barrier."

"You're taking this all the wrong way Mystical, you need to threaten the other students." The Fabulous Gas Mask said with an air of enjoyment in his voice. "I think my toxin glove will do well enough." Just then he put on a glove with a metal part holding vials that go around the wrist and needles to attach to the fingers. "How about this little girl here."

Right as he reached in the barrier I launched myself at him sending us back words and into the next class room.

"Do not hurt my friends!" I shouted as the air around me began to heat up even for a Kansas summer. "Or I'll rip your head off."

"I thought heroes don't kill." The Fabulous Gas Mask joked as he stood up, flipping his cape out of the way.

"I'm not part of the league." I responded as the windows shattered outwards. "I don't have their limitations."

The Fabulous Gas Mask ducked without warning and a metal fist hit me square in the face. When I looked up I was at the back of that class and The Fabulous Gas Mask had a student in his left hand and Mystical Rocket girl was screwing her right hand back on.

"Listen kid, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way." Rocket Girl said, looking at me with piercing eyes.

"Watashi wa, hādona hōhō o erabu." I heard just as DD jumped out of a shadow and slashed down Rocket Girls face.

"You little bitch!" she said in response holding her scarf to her face.

"Leave her alone!" The Fabulous Gas Mask said as he blocked her with his cape. "I assume you're Doctor Devil."

"Hai." DD answered squinting her cat like eyes at the man, probably trying to find a weak point.

"Deathstroke did say you were expendable." He continued, venom filling his voice as he lunged forward but I simply through him backwards with the wind.

"Fashanista, change of plans." Rocket girl said into her right arm. "Get the van here now, and the Velvetaphy to set my ship on course for the school."

"What?" Giga Shadow said now standing next to me in her usual uniform and holding mine.

I lunged for the woman but she swatted me like a fly back up against the wall and walked over to her team mate and picked him up, blood still pouring out of the four gashes on her face.

Gas Mask looked even worse; it looked like his face was covered in scar tissue under that gas mask. A few seconds later a white Van pulled up and the doors opened, the motor bike pulling into it before Rocket girl and Gas mask went inside. "You'll pay for this, all of you."

The doors to the van closed and they drove away just as I got up, but I had bigger things to worry about.

"Giga, DD, get as many students as you can out of here before the air ship hits." I said as I took off my white shirt and took my black one with the blue lightning. "I'll try to slow it down."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Giga asked looking directly at me as I put on my sunglasses.

"I don't know yet, but I have to try." I said as I jumped out the broken window.

************************************************** ***********************  
I stood in the same place as the ship neared the school. I put my hands out pushing the winds with all the force I had. I filled up with anger as it persisted and the air around me heated up the wind becoming stronger. Lightning was striking all around me, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop the ship, and that made me even more angry.

"AGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" I shouted putting everything I had into that push, not knowing how much time had passed, but it didn't even look like the ship was slowing down. I didn't have anymore, there was nothing I could do, and I dropped.

I dropped to my knees and cried the air chilling and the wind was slowing. All the rain had stopped and was replaced by snow, and icy cold snow. Right then I said what I thought would be my last words, "I'm sorry Lizz," When I heard the crack of ice in front of me.

When I looked up I saw a frozen air ship just standing there with the engines off. It was probably the most beautiful sight I had ever seen in my short life.

"Gale, you did it." Giga said running up beside me. "I can't believe you did it."

"Yoi shigoto no baka." DD said with a smirk on her face.

I stood up and looked at the damaged school building a grim look on my face. "I can't stay here."

"What? Why not?" Giga asked, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Watashi wa rikai." DD said, her eyes filled with dread. "Lizz ni sayonara o wasurenaide kudasi."

Just then Lizz ran up from my right coming from the parking lot. "Gale, what's happening?"

"Lizz, I can't stay here anymore." I said, kneeling down in front of her.

"I don't understand." She said, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Why not?"

"People know my secret now, and I can't let you get hurt." I said looking her dead in the eyes. "Just look what happened today."

"But I need you." She said, pleading with me. "What will I do without you?"

"I don't know yet, but you're a big girl." I said, faking a smile for her sake. "I'll come back one day, but that's not today."

I kissed Lizz on her forehead and stood up, nodding towards my friends. They got the message and we ran, not looking back just, running.

************************************************** ***********************  
_I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry I didn't go into much detail about Gales leaving, I almost teared up just writing what I did. I hope you liked the new characters The Fabulous Gas Mask and Mystical Rocket girl. I'm actually thinking of doing a fic that just follows there team, so tell me what you'd think of that. And what is Deathstroke doing with these bozos? You'll find out in a much later fic so just guess for now. Translations Watashi wa, hādona hōhō o erabu = I choose the hard way, Hai = yes, Yoi shigoto no baka = nice work moron, Watashi wa rikai = I understand, Lizz ni sayonara o wasurenaide kudasi = don't forget to say goodbye to Lizz._


	9. Gravity

Storm Master

I was driving down the highway with my two team mates by my side. We had been driving for about two days now without a single stop and had barely talked the entire time.

"Why don't we try and find some people to bust." Giga said looking over Keikos head. "It might help to relieve some stress."

"Watashi wa, -ji no deguchi no machi ga aru to i~tsu te kanban o mimashita." Keiko answered looking up at me.

"That's nice Keiko. I saw a sign saying that there's a city at the next exit." I replied turning into the slow lane.

Keiko punched me in the arm and glared at me. "Watashi wa chōdo itta." She said angrily

"What was that for?" I asked as we went down the exit ramp. "Ache, never mind, I won't understand your answer any ways."

Just as I pulled onto the rode a black car pulled into my truck and flipped us over. The girls used their shadow travel ability but I was stuck trying to unbuckle my seat belt. The car flipped off the bridge and I jumped out the window pushing up with the wind when an octopus tentacle wrapped around my wrist.

The tentacle started to morph into a small hand as I rose towards the bridge. I looked up to sea DD's usual smirk on her face. "Mochiron, -fū o seigyo otoko ga hashi kara ochiru."

"I wish I knew if that was funny." I said as I stood up next to my friends. "Where'd that truck go?"

DD closed her eyes and breathed in deeply through her nose. "sono hōhō." She answered pointing towards a hotel in at the end of the bridge.

"Got it, let's go." We all started to run in that direction when Giga jumped into a shadow and DD turned into a hawk flying towards the tower. I tried to gain as much speed as I could by using the wind to push me forward. "I hate being the slowest."

When I finally caught up with the team they were standing in front of an elevator.

"DD, do you think you can open that door." I said right before she moved to the door and pushed the doors apart. "I'll take that as a yes."

We jumped into the elevator shaft and Giga jumped into another shadow while DD flew into the air as a bat. I jumped up about five stories but was still pretty far behind my team mates.

I landed in the elevator through a whole that DD probably cut and saw them fighting men with tubes coming out of the back of their heads.

I jumped forward slamming into one of their sides. He just swatted me to the side without a care in the world. I pulled my hand back words and lightning stuck on of the men in the back.

I quickly pushed both hands forward and sent the two men out the window DD going right after them. She knocked her head against the window seal and her eyes closed.

I immediately rand after her and jumped out the window pushing the wind against the bottom of my feet.

I dove until I was right next to DD and wrapped my arms around her, starting to push up again. If we had hit the ground at the pace we were going it would have been fine, but we didn't, which I couldn't quite explain. I wasn't pushing hard enough to stop us yet.

I looked to my right and saw an Asian woman who looked about thirty three. She was wearing blue skin tight pants with black shin high boots forming in lines; she also had a navy blue skin tight t-shirts with yellow shoulder pads. She also had full length blue sleeves finished off by black gloves.

"Who are you?"

************************************************** ***********************  
_translations _Watashi wa, -ji no deguchi no machi ga aru to i~tsu te kanban o mimashita = I saw a sign saying there's a city at the next exit. Watashi wa, -ji no deguchi no machi ga aru to i~tsu te kanban o mimashita = I just said that. Mochiron, -fū o seigyo otoko ga hashi kara ochiru = of course the guy who controls the wind falls off a bridge. sono hōhō = that way. Who is this character that saved them, and what are these giants on? Review and favourite to find out. I'm also having a contest for The Runaways; I want you to design Storm Master DD and Giga in both civilian clothes and costumes. To submit your design either PM me a link to a deviant picture that you made or asked a friend to make.


	10. Cat Cylinder

_This happens a few hours after the last chapter. I am still having the contest to design the characters from the story. This does include the new character from the last chapter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, Teen Titans, DCAU, DC Comics, or any of the characters or terms created by them._

_************************************************** ***********************  
_ I sat on the small couch of Madame Centauri's apartment, squished between Keiko and Grace.

"So you got your powers from getting hit with a meteor." I said looking at our host who had been telling her story. "And you use it to fight abusive husbands."

"Pretty much, now I need to get to work kids." She said just before she went into the only bed room.

"She's the weirdest super hero ever." Grace said from my right. "She could defeat every criminal in the world but she beats up abusive husbands."

"Watashi wa kanojo ga suki." Keiko said in an upbeat voice and a smile on her face.

"Of course you'd like her Keiko." I said shrugging at my companion. "I mean you're from Tokyo."

"Anata wa watashi o rikai shite?" She asked looking at me surprised. "Toki ni nihongo o manabimashita?"

"Slow down Keiko." I said putting my hands up as far as I could while being squished. "I don't speak Japanese; I could just tell by the way you said it."

"I'm off now; you guys don't destroy my house." Lady Centauri said walking out in a baby blue t shirt and jeans. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Wareware wa ikustu ka no shōkōhin o kai ni ikubeki." Keiko said, standing up and taking off her lab coat revealin a pair of my old jeans and a white t shirt. "Geiru no COM."

Keko grabbed my arm and took off my sunglasses and hoodie. She pulled me out the door and we were off.

************************************************** ***********************  
Keiko

Gale and I were walking down the street looking for a store when I saw a Wal-Mart and dragged him in. I dragged him to the food isle and started grabbing portable food in cans and bags, putting them into the shoping cart Gale had grabbed.

_'You seem to enjoy dragging him around.' _Ala said as I grabbed a bag of trail mix and through it over his head which he barely caught. _'He doesn't seem to mind either.'_

_'He's a good friend.' _I said as we left the food isle and ended up heading towards camping supplies. _'And the first one I've had since I merged with you.'_

_ 'What's that?'_ She said as we saw something out of the corner of our eye. When we turned to look at it we saw that it was a cylindrical water bottle with cats painted on it. _'I love cat cylinders.'_

"Gale, can we get this?" I asked holding the bottle up to him.

_"You want that, okay, but I don't think I can afford anything else." _He answered looking down on me with his usual smile. _"Let's get to the checkout Keiko."_

We checked out and Gale paid the checkout lady before we walked out with him carrying four bags and me three.

"I can carry those for you." I said looking at the bags in his hands. "I am stronger than you."

_"That's nice Keiko."_ He said, not even looking at me. _"That's real nice."_

"You're not even listening to me!" I shouted looking him dead in the eye.

_"Keiko, I don't speak Japanese."_ He said like he always did when I yelled at him about his.

"Well maybe it's time you fucking learnt Asshole." Ala shouted using our shared body. "Sorry that was Ala."

"Who's Ala?" he asked looking wide eyed at me. "And why does she think I'm an asshole, and since when could you speak English?"

"She does the translating for me, and I guess she wanted you to stop having to ask questions." I answered looking at him a little worriedly.

"Okay, now you're going to have to tell me about this." He said, his smile coming back to his face. "let's get back to Centauries."

************************************************** ***********************  
_I got tired of_ _ translating Keiko, and I wanted to make the character interactions work a little better to further their relationships. And to do what I hate translations. _Watashi wa kanojo ga suki = I like her, Anata wa watashi o rikai shite = you understood me, Toki ni nihongo o manabimashita = when did you learn Japanese, Wareware wa ikustu ka no shōkōhin o kai ni ikubeki = we should go buy some supplies, Geiru no COM = come on Gale. Please PM me the designs.


End file.
